


The One Where Brendon Has Sex Hair

by fiddleyoumust



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story in which I explain Brendon's hair in <a href="http://i47.photobucket.com/albums/f170/Jewels667/8z1iz6.jpg">this</a> picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Brendon Has Sex Hair

Spencer hates these things. He'd rather take a steel toed boot to his head than have to sit in a room full of giggling teenage girls with fantasies of becoming Mrs. Spencer Smith. It's ridiculous, and of course it doesn't help that the one girl Spencer's dated publicly was a fan before she was Spencer's significant other. Haley was the exception to the rule, and if Spencer had his choice, he'd bail on these things every time.

Brendon loves these things. He likes interacting with the fans, talking with them, making fun of them slyly so that when they walk away, they never know they were just being mocked. He gets a kick out of being whatever it is they think he is; Brendon Urie, animated, and manic, and more hyperactive than a three year old with their Halloween stash.

"Suck it up, Spence," Brendon says smiling from across the bus. Jon and Ryan left half an hour ago so they could scrounge up food before the meet. Spencer gets nauseous just thinking about meet and greets so he doesn't generally eat before them.

Brendon always sleeps until the last possible second, and then rolls out of bed and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I hate these things," Spencer grumbles.

Brendon pops his bottom lip out and says, "Poor baby. What can I do to make it better?"

Spencer glares across the bus, and Brendon bats his eyelashes innocently, and then leans back on the couch cushions and spreads his legs wantonly. Spencer huffs and rolls his eyes because Brendon is nothing if not completely obvious, and Spencer's not falling for it right before he has to go out and deal with forty trembling, screeching teenagers. Spencer looks away out the tinted bus window only to have his eyes snap back to Brendon when he hears Brendon let out a breathy moan.

Brendon's shirt has ridden up a little and his right palm is curved over the front of his jeans, pushing down on his cock. He's looking at Spencer through half opened eyes, and when Spencer meets his gaze, he throws his head back against the couch and bites into this bottom lip, pressing his hand down harder.

"Brendon," Spencer says through gritted teeth, but he can already feel himself hardening in his own jeans, his skin heating up, and his breath hitching unnaturally.

Brendon licks his bottom lip thoughtlessly and sighs, hips stuttering up into his own palm and he says, "I am such an amazing friend, Spencer Smith. Come over here and let me take your mind off your troubles."

Spencer doesn't mean to, but he laughs, because god dammit, that's exactly what Brendon's done. Spencer hasn't thought about the meet and greet since Brendon stuck his bottom lip out five minutes ago. "If I come over there, I'm going to make you sorry you fucked with me," Spencer says, scooting to the edge of the couch, already anticipating Brendon's reaction. Brendon's never met a challenge he didn't want to take.

"Promises, promises," Brendon says and then he _smiles_ smugly when Spencer surges off the couch and walks the few steps that separate them. Brendon sits up and slides to his knees in front of Spencer and Spencer knows it would be good, that Brendon's mouth is fucking amazing, but he wants Brendon to feel as crazy as he does right now. He wants to take Brendon's control away and leave him jittery and wrecked.

When Brendon reaches up for Spencer's zipper, Spencer wraps his hands around Brendon's wrists and Brendon looks up confused, wanting, and Spencer thinks _good_. Spencer steps back and hauls Brendon up and before Brendon even gets a chance to breathe, he crushes their mouths together so hard their teeth click audibly.

Brendon hums appreciatively and Spencer uses the small slit between Brendon's lips to lick his way inside. The kiss is filthy, wet and Brendon's tongue presses back hard against Spencer's, fighting for control. Spencer's pretty much done with Brendon's game at this point, so he uses both his hands to squeeze and grab the fleshy part of Brendon's ass and then he hauls him closer so that they're pressed together from mouth to chest to hips.

Brendon moans and Spencer feels the exact moment when he lets go, his body going lax and soft against Spencer. Something in Spencer's brain snaps and burns and Spencer growls against Brendon's mouth, drags him closer and then lifts him by his hips while simultaneously taking a step back toward the couch.

Brendon's always adapted well to change and Spencer's really glad that sex isn't an exception. Brendon just rolls with it, hitches himself up when Spencer lifts him, and wraps his legs around Spencer's waist. Brendon is tiny and warm, soft and bony, in all the right places, and if they didn't have to be out of the bus in the next twenty minutes, Spencer would love to take his time, strip Brendon down and touch every sharp angle, every round curve.

The fact that Brendon started this when there isn't time to finish it only annoys Spencer more, and when he falls forward onto the couch, pinning Brendon underneath him, it's with the sole purpose of making Brendon suffer.

Spencer's not the biggest guy in the world, but he's big, bigger than Brendon, and when they hit the couch, Brendon gets the air knocked out of him, warm breath expelled against Spencer's mouth and cheek. Brendon takes in one ragged breath before Spencer attacks his mouth again, biting into his bottom lip and then licking along the swollen flesh.

Brendon moans, bucks his hips up against Spencer's and Spencer hisses when their cocks rub together through their jeans. The friction is nice and Spencer wonders if he can get them off like this, if they have enough time before Zack comes to get them. Spencer grinds down and smiles when Brendon whimpers.

"You think you can come just from this?" Spencer asks, grinding his hips again, and Brendon's mouth falls open, panting, his fingers digging into Spencer's shoulders so hard Spencer knows he'll have marks.

Brendon's beautiful like this, eyes closed and mouth open, his head tipped back and his chest heaving against Spencer's. Spencer wishes they had more time, but that's nothing new, even when they have hours, Spencer wishes for more, wants more; more skin, more sweat, more _Brendon_ shaking and writhing underneath him.

"Tonight, after the show," Spencer says wetly into Brendon's ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, so good, and when I'm done, the only thing you're going to be able to think about is how you want me to do it again, and again, and again."

Brendon screws his eyes shut tighter and says, "Spencer."

His voice is completely wrecked and Spencer can't help the smile that lifts the corners of his mouth. Brendon is still bucking his hips up against Spencer's and it's good, so good, the friction is just right. Spencer can tell from the way Brendon's head is thrashing around on the couch cushion, from the way he's biting hard into his bottom lip, that he's close.

Spencer leans in, bucks his hips in counter point to Brendon's thrusts and whispers low and filthy, "I'm going to do you in your bunk with your knees over my shoulders, fold you right in half when I sink in, and watch your eyes go blind. "

Brendon whimpers again underneath him and bucks up hard, but Spencer pulls his hips back a little so that it's not enough to send Brendon over the edge into orgasm. "I'm going to fuck you so slow," Spencer continues. "And just when you think you can't stand another minute, I'm going to put my hand around your cock and jerk you off fast and mostly dry so it hurts a little bit."

"Spencer, _please_ ," Brendon says, pleading, begging and Spencer presses his hips down, gives Brendon a little bit of friction, and then kisses his mouth because it's there, and it's _Brendon_ , and Spencer can't not.

"After you come," Spencer says, pulling away from Brendon's mouth wetly, "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast, and it'll be almost too much, the pleasure, pain of it. It'll be the most intense fucking thing you've ever felt and just when you think you'll have to beg me to stop, I'm going to come inside you."

Brendon moans so loud Spencer wouldn't be surprised if someone on the street hears and he bucks his hips one last time before Spencer can feel him shaking through his orgasm. Spencer crushes their lips together, grabs Brendon by the hips hard, and thrusts against him twice more before he feels his own orgasm rush through him, leaving him heavy and sated on top of Brendon's body.

Spencer rolls off a few minutes later and Brendon whines in the back of his throat, slitting his eyes open to watch Spencer as he makes his way to the back of the bus. "You better get up and change before Zack get here," Spencer says, peeling his own jeans off as he talks.

Brendon comes in behind him a minute later and tries to slide out of his wet jeans as Spencer pulls a fresh pair on. Brendon looks like he's moving in slow motion, his fingers fumbling on his shoe laces, and Spencer snorts out a laugh and pushes Brendon onto his bunk and goes to untie his shoes for him.

"You're pathetic," Spencer says fondly.

Brendon hums and falls backward on his bunk and lets Spencer manhandle him out of his shoes and pants. "Maybe," Brendon finally says sleepily, "But I totally just got to have an orgasm so I can live with that."

Spencer laughs and pulls a cleanish pair of jeans and a pair of red underwear out of Brendon's bag and throws them on the bed next to Brendon's head. Then, he leans in and over Brendon and presses a sweet kiss to Brendon's swollen lips and says, "You're on your own with the rest of this. You think you can handle it?"

Brendon nods, smiles lazily and then closes his eyes. Spencer rolls his and goes back to the front of the bus to wait for Zack who is probably going to show up any second.

Two minutes later, Zack is beating on the bus door and Spencer smiles when he hears Brendon's muffled curses from the bunks.

"Move out!" Zack says and Spencer gets up slowly and saunters down the bus steps to where Jon and Ryan are waiting on the sidewalk.

Spencer can hear Zack yelling for Brendon and then Brendon is tripping down the steps too, his black shirt a wrinkled mess and one shoe still untied.

Jon blinks and Ryan raises an eyebrow and Brendon says, "What?"

"Dude," Jon says, his eyes flicking knowingly between Spencer and Brendon. "You have total sex hair right now."

Brendon hopelessly attempts to run his fingers through the mess on his head and Spencer laughs. This is going to be the best signing ever.


End file.
